


Tuesday

by OzQueen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate drabbles - three separate scenes of the Pike household during one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).



> I now owe isquinnabel exactly 0 drabbles! Bwahahaha.  
> Completely random, unrelated to all other fics, separate little Pike drabbles. According to my Open Office program they're all exactly 100 words.  
> Isquinnabel left me a few prompts to choose from. I decided this time to apply three to the BSC fandom, because reasons.  
> The prompts I chose are listed as the title to each drabble, and do not count towards the word count.

 

**Bee stings**

Claire, trying very hard not to cry, sat on the kitchen counter with her lower lip trembling.

“I know bee stings hurt, honey,” Dee said soothingly, closing the freezer door. “But this will help.”

“Is the stinger out?” Claire asked in a small voice.

“Yes,” Dee promised. She pressed the packet of frozen peas against the sole of Claire's bare foot.

“I don't want to go back outside, Moozie,” Claire said pathetically. “Can I watch a video?”

“Sure thing,” Dee said sympathetically, hoisting Claire onto her hip. “Let's go watch Care Bears.”

 

* * *

 

**Stamp**

Nicky pushed his glasses up his nose and clamped his tongue between his teeth. Very gently, he eased the tips of his stamp tongs under the stamp on the envelope that James Hobart had thoughtfully provided.

His first Australian stamp.

Gingerly, he eased it from the envelope and breathed a relieved sigh when it came away in one piece. Then, lovingly, he transferred it into the little plastic pocket in his album.

He allowed himself a moment to gaze at the page, almost covered with colourful little squares, before he closed the album and took it upstairs to hide it.

 

* * *

  **Onomatopoeia**  


Mallory was studiously trying to ignore Vanessa, who was just as studiously trying to gain her attention.

“Do you know what my new favourite word is?” Vanessa asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She paused long enough for Mallory's answer, but her sister was bent over her desk, her nose almost touching the pages of her notebook.

“Onomatopoeia,” Vanessa said, providing the answer when none came. “I'm going to work it into my next poem somehow.”

“Mm,” Mallory grunted, her pen scratching across the paper.

“Now,” Vanessa mused, “what rhymes with onomatopoeia?”

 


End file.
